


Obviously

by MarzMello



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Harley Keener is a little shit, Italian Peter, M/M, Peter Parker has ADHD, Peter Speaks Italian, Peter is Multilingual, Peter is a Little Shit, Sassy Peter, Smol Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, peter speaks spanish, sassy harley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzMello/pseuds/MarzMello
Summary: Peter meets a boy named Harley.And Harley's kinda (VERY) cute and they both instantly fall for each other.Stuff happens and everyone just thinks they're just friends.Except MJ though cuz she's Very Observantᵀᴹ----No smut for u dirty ppl they only 16Billie Eilish and Ariana Grande inspired meh uwu....and maybe Bazzi ᵒʷᵒU shut b worried cuz it was mostly the sad songsI'm bad at summary's don't judge





	1. Don’t Smile At Me

**Author's Note:**

> This mah first time publishing a story on dis, but not my first fic ᵘʷᵘ  
> I also hav this same fic on my wattpad ᵒʷᵒ

_Messages Now_  
**Tony Stank :D**  
_Swing by the tower I have smth 2 show u_

Peter—currently dressed as Spider-Man—peered down at his phone, as he swung through midtown looking for crime. To say he wasn't a little surprised Tony had texted him during a patrol would be a lie. And he wondered what was so important that Tony felt the need to message him now. So he perched on a nearby building to respond.

_Messages Now_   
**Peter :P**   
_Ok omw now_

_Messages Now_   
**Tony Stank :D**   
_Come in the lab w/ normal clothes pls_

Peter didn't feel the need to reply, so he swung over to the tower and changed out of his suit and into his civilian clothes in an alleyway a little ways away from the tower. He slung his book bag over his shoulder and scurried out into the bustling sidewalk. He weaved through and around people as he continued to wonder what Mister Stark wanted to show him.

Maybe it was another suit upgrade? Or another suit entirely?

Peter smiled as he pushed through the doors of Stark Tower and made his way over to Mister Stark's personal elevator.

"Hi Pete, to the labs?" Friday's soothing voice spoke out, Peter nodded, "Yes please." Knowing that the ride up took a while, Peter took out his phone and scrolled around on instagram, texted May and Ned and some online friends before the elevator opened up to a short hallway with a few sliding half glass doors that led to Tony's personal lab. Peter noticed his labs door was cracked open slightly and peeked in, seeing Tony talking to a tall boy whose back was facing Peter.

"Mr.Stark?" Peter spoke up as he stepped further into his lab. The boy turned around and Peter almost fainted at how pretty he was. Peter gazed into the other teens ocean blue eyes and almost melted on the spot."Who's this?" He managed to ask.

"Hey kid, sorry I didn't specify which lab I was in. Hope you don't mind that we're in here for awhile." Tony said. "This is Harley Keener, I met him while ago when he was a smaller twerp." Tony ruffled the teens—Harley's—hair, gaining an annoyed grunt from the boy.

"It's alright," he blinked, "I'm Peter by the way." He blinked again, "Parker." Tony chuckled and patted the cute Harley kid on the back before turning around to look at something on one of Peter's many desks.

"I know." Harley smirked. Before he realized his mistake and his eyes turned to saucers, "I-I mean Mr.Stark told me! Before hand!" Harley's face flushed a dark pink and Peter was positive he was having a heart attack right now because how can someone possibly be so cute.

"Oh god there's two of them." Tony mumbled to himself. And Peter would have said something but he wouldn't have heard the man if he didn't have enhanced hearing, so he stayed quiet and just stared intensely at his dirty shoes.

"I-it's alright," Peter smiled, "I get it."

After a full minute of agonizing silence, Peter began to fidget with the bottom of his red flannel. "Uh-so what did you want to show me Mr.Stark?" Peter watched Tony, practically vibrating from standing still for too long. The man in question turned around to face the two boys.

"A new friend!" At Peter and Harley's slightly confused stares he sighed, "Harley's your slash my intern. So I figured I should introduce you guys to each other. you guys'll be great friends with your...unique personalities and all..." Tony grinned as he shuffled out Peter's lab, "since I already know Harley, and we already caught up I'll leave you guys to hang and get to know each other." And with that, the iron avenger was out the door and walking down the hall. Peter listened to his mentors footsteps padding towards the elevator and his voice telling Friday which floor he wanted to be taken to.

"Well then." Harley cleared his voice awkwardly. Peter was panicking. He was alone in a room with a cute boy and he feared he would somehow mess up and make Harley hate him. Knowing his Parker luck he wouldn't doubt it not happening. "How did uh...you meet Mr.Stark?" Harley asked, fidgeting with something on one of Peter's desks.

"He actually... _literally_ knocked on my door saying I signed up for some internship thing...it was kind of crazy." Peter smiled, slowly raising his gaze to the other boy's deep azure eyes, almost getting lost in them. "Uh-how did you meet Mr.Stark?" He added, flicking his gaze back down to his soiled Nike's.

"I found him in my shed in Tennessee." Harley laughed. "I almost shot him with my potato gun!" Peter giggled. God he _giggled_. He had never _giggled_ in his life! "I ended up helping him fix his Ironman armor too." Harley sat down on Peter's favorite swivel chair, spinning around steadily.

"So, what do you do around here?" The other teen asked and spun around to look at the objects placed sporadically across the table. He picked up a web canteen and turned it around in his hand. "Oh, what's this?" He asked curiously. Peter jolted forward and snatched the canteen out Harley's hand. "Nothing! It's just something for...Black Widow! She asked me to make her this and no one can know, it's uh—a secret!" Peter drawled out his words as he tried to hurry and choose them carefully. Peter hoped the other would believe him but Harley just smiled and shrugged.

"Cool, is that all you do? Make stuff for the avengers?"

"Nah, I make things that'll help with everyday problems. Making things for the Avengers is just side projects." Peter smirked, turning away and setting the web canteen down with the others.

"Nice." Harley nodded, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the desk. A long beat of silence pasted. "I'm bored. Wanna go cause destruction?" Harley smirked.

"What'd you have in mind?"

 

**xxxx**

 

"Run! Follow me!" Peter giggled, running out the door and out onto the busy New York walk ways, Harley Sprinting besides him laughing also.

"Shit, he's right behind us! Hurry!" Peter grabbed Harley's hand and pulled them both into an alley and behind a dumpster. They were both breathing heavily, trying to keep quiet so the security guard wouldn't hear them, but they both wore a smile as they watched the guard stop in front of the backstreet look around, then grumble and turn back. The two mischievous boys stood up from the back of the smelly dumpster and high fived.

"Holy shit! That was awesome!" Harley leaned back on the nearby wall and rested his hand over his rapidly beating heart. "Oh my god I'm so exhausted." The boy huffed, but when he looked to Peter and didn't see him inhaling air like just rain a marathon like he was he furrowed his eyebrows. "How the hell are you not dying right now?!" Harley panted and bent down and resting his hands on his knees.

"I guess I have better stamina than you?"

"I guess so," Harley stood up and looked at his surroundings, then back at Peter "where are we?"

Peter looked up and walked out of the alley, knowing exactly where he is due to his...after school activities. "Would you like a small tour of a small part of the city?" Peter offered, bravely holding out his arm for Harley to link his in. The other teen gratefully looped his arm with Peter's, and nodded.

"Yes, that would probably help tons." Harley flashed a brilliant smile at the other teen, and Peter's knees went weak.

"So where should we begin?"


	2. Why'd You Have to Be So Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending is pretty cheesy ig...?  
> And this chapter takes place the next day FyI ᵘʷᵘ

"I knew you two would become instant friends." Tony said, turning around slightly from his work to see Peter walk into his lab. Peter stopped in front of a discarded Ironman arm and gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

 

"You and Harley." Tony grunted, banging on a Ironman leg with a hammer. Peter sat down on a bench and watched the mechanic struggle."Oh, yeah he's nice," Peter said "I gave him a small tour of New York."

 

"Cool, I don't care." Tony grunted louder as he threw the hammer across the lab. "By the way, he's going to be staying here until high school and then going wherever he wants after."

 

"What high school?" Peter couldn't help the blush flush across his face, looking away from the engineer so he wouldn't see and make fun of him.

 

"Midtown School of Science."

 

A calm beet of silence passed while Peter was to shocked to say anything. "Are you staying over tonight?" Tony asked,"'Cause me and Harley are heading over to the compound later, and some of the rogues might be there."

 

"Is that a problem?" Peter said, pulling out his phone and scrolling around in boredom. But when that didn't satisfy him, he just let the device rest on his lap."Yeah, 'cause then I'll have to hide _two_ children from them."

 

Peter shrugged, "It's not like they could hurt us...or me."

 

"Surprisingly, It's _them_ I'm more worried about, kid. Last time you were around them you almost ripped Cap's hand off." Peter remembered clearly that the Captain began to question why he was brought to the fight in Leipzig and tried to 'lecture' Tony about how taking a fourteen year old to a fight like that was _dangerous_ and _irresponsible_. Long story short Steve walked away with a black eye. "He started it!" Peter defended.

 

"Yeah okay, are you coming or what." Tony asked.

 

"I'm coming." Peter replied quickly, fearing that if he didn't answer fast enough Tony would change his mind.

 

Just then the elevator dinged and heavy footsteps sounded around the corner. "Sup loser!" Harley keener shouted, arms in the air until he noticed Peter. "Oh!— _Losers_."

 

"Oh lord not you." Tony groaned. "I'm leaving."  The mechanic sped walked towards the exit, "You boys do your thing and please don't blow anything up." Harley waved at his retreating figure "Yes sir!" And once his footsteps disappeared out the door, he turned to Peter with a mischievous grin, "Let's blow stuff up!"

 

**xxxx**

 

"Hurry up and get down here or I'm leaving you two!" Tony's voice echoed out the hidden speakers around the room. Peter and Harley flinched at the very loud announcement from the Avenger and hurried to grab their things before rushing to the elevator to not be left behind.

 

"I can't believe I'm meeting _the_ Avengers!" Harley said excitedly before calming down and furrowing his eyebrows, "And the other guys..."

 

Peter glanced at Harley before looking back at his reflection in the closed elevator doors in front of him. "Yeah they're not the best," He sighed "but trust me, they won't try anything with you." Peter chuckled lightly at Harley's raised eyebrow before adding "Scott's nice though, you don't have to worry about him." Harley opened his mouth to speak when the elevator softly dinged and opened, cutting him off before he even had a chance to speak.

 

"Thank god, you two took forever." Tony groaned, unlocking his Porsche and getting in the drivers seat. "Shot gun!" Harley exclaimed and skittered to Tony's car. He stuffed his things in the trunk and hopped in the front seat and slamming the door. Peter sighed in defeat and walked up to the car stuffed his things in the back seat along with himself.

 

The thirty minute ride consisted of comfortable silence, beside the occasional conversations. When they arrived at the compound, Tony turned around to make sure Peter knew he was speaking to both teens and not just Harley.

 

"Don't start shit, and don't speak to anyone you don't trust or gives you dirty looks...except Scott. He's nice." Tony instructed waiting for the two to nod in understanding then unlocked the car and got out. The boys did the same, grabbed their things and hurried after.

 

They walked inside, and Harley paused at the door, looking around in awe. "And I thought the tower was cool..." he trailed off, doing a small spin to take in his surroundings. Peter stood beside him with a smile, tapping Harley's shoulder. "Alright, I think Mr.Stark is waiting for us." When Peter had Harley's attention he motioned to Tony waiting for them in his private elevator.

 

"Come on, I gotta sneak you to your rooms. We don't got all day." The mechanic sighed, tapping his foot impatiently. Harley and Peter jogged with their things towards Stark, and shuffled into the elevator.

 

"I'm assuming you want to go to the living quarters?" Friday asked once the doors closed shut.

 

"They're called rooms Friday, but yes, that would be very appreciated." Tony leaned up against the sleek metal walls and crossed his arms over his chest. The elevator slowed to a stop, and the occupants stepped out and snuck down the halls.

 

"Okay Harls, this is your room." Tony pointed to a guest bedroom "You're right next to Peter, so if you need anything, he's right there." Tony mock saluted before speed walking down a random hallway.

 

Peter opened the door to his room and stuck his things by the door before turning to Harley as he opened his, curiously peeking in as the other boy walked inside.

 

The room was much like Peters, but with the ceiling closer to the ground, and less personalized. "I think between the tower and here, this is gonna be my favorite room." Harley said quietly, walking further into the large room with a huge grin on his face. He shuffled his shoes off and leaped up on the bed, holding out his hand for Peter to take. The other boy smiled, and also took his shoes off before gladly grasping it, and letting himself get hauled up onto the bed with Harley.

 

"Friday, play Peter's favorite song." Harley took ahold of Peter's free hand, and walked backwards away from the edge of the bed. "Dance?" The smaller boy blushed a deep red at Harley's offer and nodded meekly.

 

"I'm not too good at dancing..." Peter blushed a deeper shade and shyly looked down to his feet. "Everyone can dance Pete, just do your thing." Harley smiled and began to bounce lightly to the beat of the song. "Shake what ya' Mama gave ya' Petey!" Harley laughed as Peter's face somehow grew an even darker red.

 

"My Mama gave me a hand!" Peter shook his hand wildly, causing both teens to laugh so hard they almost fell off the bed. They laughed uncontrollably, but Peter's giggles were muffled from his face being buried in Harley's chest from when they fell. The music began to come to an end.

 

And the two boys went quite. Silently enjoying each other's company as they drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. I Had A Dream About You Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short I sowwie ;-;  
> Next chapter will b longer ;-;-;-;-;

The low hum of technology woke the smaller teen up first.And to say he was surprised who he found himself drooling on would be an understatement. Peter yelped and shot up, startling the other teen awake.

 

Peter's face went red when Harley's eyes focused on him. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't realize how tired I was I swear I didn't mean to fall asleep and drool all on your shirt please don't hate me I swear on all my LEGOs I didn't mean to-" Harley cut him off with a finger to his lips. "Pete, it's okay. I'm not mad, and I never really liked this shirt anyways." He smiled softly, slowly taking his hand away as resting it in his lap.

 

"What time is it?" Harley yawned, face also getting redder than a cherry.

 

" _It's nine thirty-two am._ " Friday answered.

 

Harley swung his legs off the bed, and stood to stretch. Peter just continued to sit on Harley's bed. Staring at said boy. "What's for breakfast here? Does Mr.Stark just pay people to make it, does one of the avengers make it? Or does he make it?" Harley asked, rummaging through his bags for a shirt.

 

"Uh, when I'm here I cook? Mostly for myself though." Peter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, happy that Harley's back was facing him so he didn't get to see his awkward habit.

 

"You can cook?" The other boy turned around, a shirt in hand with a shocked expression.At Peter's nod, he grinned. "The only food I can make are Lunch-ables, and you don't even have to do much except peel the plastic off the top." He said, grabbing the bottom of his shirt to pull it off. Peter couldn't help the surprised gasp that escaped his mouth as he watched Harley pull his shirt over his head.

 

He'd deny it, but he was definitely drooling.

 

Harley glanced at him, pulling his clean shirt over his head. Peter began fiddling with the bottom of his sweater. Harley smiled, as he walked to the door and held it open patiently waiting for Peter to rise off of the bed.

 

"Petey." Harley mock bowed as Peter walked out the door giggling. "Thanks Harls."

 

Harley followed Peter down the hallway to the kitchen, when they arrived, Harley sat on one of the stools at the kitchen island and watched as Peter grabbed the things he needed for whatever he was going to make.

 

The two boys stayed in a comfortable silence, Peter making breakfast, and Harley watching with a dopey smile on his face. "Can I help?" Harley asked and walked up and stood next to Peter by the stove.

 

"Sure, can you stir this?" Peter handed Harley a bowl with a spoon on it, and Harley began to steadily mix whatever was in the bowl.

 

After they made a mess of the kitchen, they sat and ate their breakfast enjoying the calm and peaceful atmosphere while having small conversations.

 

Once they finished, Peter suggested going to his lab to work on some random things, and got up to put their plates in the sink, when Black Widow—Natasha Romanoff—sauntered in.

 

Peter realized they must have taken longer than necessary to cook breakfast because Natasha was up and that meant the others weren't to far behind. The boys tried to scramble out the room before the rest came out, but Natasha blocked their exit.

 

"Hey Peter." She greeted. "Who's your friend?"

 

Peter looked to Harley, nodding his head towards the spy "I'm Harley Keener," He held out his hand, but the woman just looked at it and walked away. A few seconds passed before Peter sighed and just took Harley to his lab.

 

**xxxx**

 

"Do you make stuff for Spider-Man?"Harley asked. When they got to Peter's lab, Harley suggested that they make a car when he seen an old motor laying around in his lab. Peter just went with it and started messing with a radio he found a few days ago while walking home from school and they've been working since.

 

"Uh—...yeah? Why are you asking?" Peter glance at his surroundings, making sure he didn't leave any Spider-Man things out that could reveal his identity. But Harley just shrugged and continued messing with the motor. "No reason," he huffed "he just seems like a cool hero."

 

Peter smiled, "cooler than Ironman?"

 

"Cooler than Ironman." Harley smiled, and Peter almost began _weeping_ with how _beautiful_ he is.

 

"What time is is Fri?" Peter timidly spoke up, looking to the ceiling—anywhere but Harley's pretty blue eyes.

 

" _It's two fifty-two pm_." The AI answered happily.

 

Peter sighed. They've been working for about four hours, and he's super bored. "You wanna take a break?" The other boy recommended, putting the tool in his hand down with a sigh.

 

"Yes! You wanna go to the gym?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my least favorite chapter:/


	4. Just Keep Breathin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer like I promised ᵘʷᵘ  
> I feel like my writing is getting worse tho lol  
> Also, Sowwie dis took awhile to do, exams r rude and I hav an evil teacher that hates me for literally no reason

The gym was empty.

 

Which is good, 'cause then they can do whatever they want and not get in trouble. And they're only working out, which is healthy, and good for them so no harm done, right? Right?

 

Wrong.

 

Harley was blushing. And he never blushes. But he couldn't help it 'cause Peter took his sweater off and started climbing the the giant salmon ladder that went all the way up to the ceiling. _And_ he has a six pack.

 

"Hot damn..." Harley whispered, but apparently it was loud enough that Peter heard because he faltered and blushed brightly.

 

Harley looked around the gym for something to do, and decided on just doing sit-ups because they were easy. And he could watch Peter work out from his place on the mat.

 

"How can someone so _cute_ be so _hot_?" Harley panted quietly, watching as Peter fell off the ladder landing on the mat below with an 'oof'.

 

"Ow" Peter groaned, rolling onto his back."Holy shit! Are you okay?!" Harley said, rushing over to Peter's side.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." The hero groaned again, taking the hand Harley offered and standing up. "My hands just slipped."

 

The room quickly went silent, and the two boys stood awkwardly. Harley smiled nervously hoping his face wasn't beet red, as he tried backing up to let Peter go back to climbing the ladder, when he tripped _over his own feet_. Peter reacted speedily, reaching his arms around Harley's waist and pulling him close to his body.

 

Now they were both beet red, flush against each other, and alone in a room.

 

Peter was also shirtless _and had abs_.

 

But they didn't instantly spring apart. Neither boy knew what to do, so they stared at each other, and let their eyes roam downwards to their lips.

 

They almost leaned forward when they paused.

 

"We just met." Harley whispered as his hands travelled _discreetly_ down Peter's toned chest."W-we should at least go on a date first." Peter stuttered.

 

"We should." Harley agreed, hands still on Peter's chest.

 

"I know a place." The smaller boy said shyly, letting go of Harley's waist and taking a few steps back. "Tomorrow?" Harley said calmly, running his fingers through his hair. Peter nodded meekly as silence took over once again.

 

After a few painful minutes of stillness Harley cleared his throat and suggested going back to the lab or getting some snacks, to which Peter agreed and they both left the gym.

 

**xxxx**

 

Peter went back to the city for some reason, and he told Harley that it was because he wanted to hang out with his friends for little bit. So the teen decided to just relax in the kitchen with Tony.

 

Who was currently staring at him.

 

"What's wrong with you?" Tony asked before he took a long sip of his coffee.

 

Harley looked up at the billionaire and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

 

"Your face, its all" Tony gestured to the teens face "weird." Harley rolled his eyes and looked back down at his phone that was laying on the kitchen island. "gee, thanks"

 

The mechanic huffed and frustratingly ran his fingers through his hair, "No, that's not what i meant Harls and you know it." Tony set his coffee mug down and and sat next to Harley. "Your face is just really red, kid. I just wanna know if you're dying or not, 'cause i'm positive your mom'll kill me if you are." Harley chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not dying, its just...really hot in here."

 

Tony hummed in disbelief as he stood up and finished his coffee, "Yeah okay," he stuck his mug in the sink and stood at the elevator door. "Peter'll be back in about thirty minuets so you can stop dying of boredom now." The elevator door slid open and the man walked in.

 

As soon as the doors slid closed the boy buried his blushing face in his hands. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the gym. They almost kissed!

 

And it was killing him.

 

He wanted to feel the other boy's lips on his so bad. He groaned into his hands and peered down at his phone through his fingers. The boy moved from the kitchen to the living room couch, staring out the windows behind the TV that was currently off. The room was silent until the elevator dinged and angry grumble filled the quietness.

 

"Seven billion on this planet and I have two whole friends." Peter mumbled, setting his thinks angrily on the kitchen island. Harley smiled at the sight of the other boy, "Am I one of those two friends, or have I been left out?"

 

Peter blushed and joined Harley on the couch. He then smirked before boldly saying, "No, I'm pretty sure you're not gonna be my friend for long." And it took Harley a second to understand what he meant before he to began blushing.

 

"So, what happened while I was gone?" Peter asked, "Did you run into any Avengers?" He added with a concerned frown. Harley shook his head, leaning back into the sofa and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Nah, they haven't popped up yet." Peter smiled at that, and turned to the TV. They sat in silence, which seemed to happen a lot with them, and it was quickly interrupted by three people having a rather loud conversation. The boys turned around to see Bucky, Wanda, and Clint walking into the kitchen.

 

"I was just about to ask if you wanted to help make dinner." Harley smiled at Peter's frustration and got up, holding his hand out for him to take. When the boy grabbed his hand, Harley hauled him up off the couch and took him into the slightly crowded kitchen.

 

"It's fine, i can still help you if their in here too," Harley said quietly, so the others in the room wouldn't hear him. "And I don't think they'll mess with us as long as we ignore them."

 

Peter sighed, but listened to Harley and began to take out the things he needed to make something to eat. Harley took out a large pot that Peter said he needed, and placed it on the stove.

 

"So, are you gonna make something for everyone or just a select few?" Harley asked after awhile. The three Avengers were still in the kitchen, sitting at the kitchen island and eating some fruit. Peter glanced at Harley and set the spoon he was stirring with on a napkin beside the stove. "No, I usually just cook for me and Mr.Stark, but you're here so this is enough for just the three of us." Harley peered into the large pot of food that Peter motioned to. "That's a lot of food, are you sure that's enough for just us, and not three states?"

 

Peter giggled and blushed lightly, "I, uh-I eat a lot of food..." The shorter boy mentally cursed himself for being so awkward, but the other just chuckled and smirked at him.

 

The trio sitting at the island decided to move to the living room at the perfect time, cause Peter didn't _really_ feel like embarrassing himself in front of Harley _and_ the people he once fought in German.

 

"This has to stay here for half an hour, so you wanna go do something that'll freak Tony out?" Peter said, subtlety trying to change the subject.

 

"Absolutely." Harley grinned excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We just met.” ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> I hab sum questions ;-;  
> 1)Should Peter be a good singer, dancer or neither?  
> 2)Should the depression come sooner or later?  
> 3)Should Harley become IronLad later?
> 
> Oof so many questions  
> Me jus wanna kno what y’all wanna read that I wanna write...if that makes any sense  
> Edit: I’m not gonna kill Tony, Christ ppl i luv dat man


End file.
